lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagon
'''Dagon '''is a deity who presides over the Deep Ones, an amphibious humanoid race indigenous to Earth's oceans. He is first introduced in Lovecraft's short story "Dagon," and is mentioned extensively throughout the mythos. Also known as '''Father Dagon', he is a Great Old One and the consort of Mother Hydra. He is worshipped by the Esoteric Order of Dagon, a secret cult based in Innsmouth. Size At a very advanced age, some Deep Ones reach enormous sizes. Such individuals engender the Cult of Dagon, who worship these creatures as deities. They are, in fact, entirely corporeal beings whose great age contributes to their massive size. There is fossil evidence that the oldest, largest of these beings reached sizes of over 50 feet in height. Description Dagon is an enormous specimen of Deep One that has been mentioned in texts since ancient times. He is worshipped as a deity by a devout cult of both humans and Deep Ones. While apparently immortal, his longevity may be attributable to his fraternization with the Star Spawn, who sometimes select formidable specimens from a given species to protect, nurture, and empower for reasons known only to them. It may also be that there has been more than one gigantic specimen of Deep Ones who could have been confused with or mistaken for the original Dagon. All Deep Ones continue to grow slowly after they reach maturity, provided that they have access to enough nourishment. In fact, there are ancient Dagon-related carvings that display what appear to be several gigantic Deep Ones wrestling with whales. The biblical 'Philistines' worshipped the god Dagon, mentioned in the old testament in Judges 16:23. Inspiration Lovecraft most likely based Dagon on the ancient Mesopotamian deity of the same name, who was a god of fish, fishing and fertility. Behind the Mythos * George Olshevsky named the nonconvex snub polyhedra after some other Great Old Ones, with the Snub icosidodecadodecahedron as "Dagon". * In 2001, there was a movie made called Dagon, which, despite the name, is based on "The Shadow Over Innsmouth." * In The Witcher, Dagon is an underwater being worshiped by the "vodyanoi" (likely based on the Deep Ones) and a small sect of humans as a god. It also serves as boss monster. * Dagon is a leader card in Gwent: The Witcher Card Game. His ability allows him to create harmful weather effects on the opponent's side of the board. * In A Song of Ice and Fire, Lord Dagon Greyjoy was ruler of the Iron Islands. The symbol of his people is a kraken and the chant of their baptism is "What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger," all references to the mythos. * Dagon was the name of a Philistine Idol in Old Testament in the Bible. See also * Dagon (Good Omens) * Dagon (Dungeons & Dragons) * Dagon (Pathfinder) Gallery Dagon_(Borja_Pindado).jpg Dagon_4_(Internet).jpg Dagon4.jpg Dagon005.jpg|Dagon statuette by SOTA Toys dagon_by_trufanov-d4udt0c.jpg Dagon_T1blk copy.jpg|Drawing of Dagon Dagon_(Avatar_Press).jpg|Dagon (Providence) Dagon_(Megami_Tensei).jpg|Dagon (Megami Tensei) Dagon_(Good_Omens).jpg|Dagon (Good Omens) Dagon_(Call_of_Cthulhu,_Dark_Corners_of_the_Earth).jpg|Dagon (Call of Cthulhu, Dark Corners of the Earth) Dagon_2_(Call_of_Cthulhu,_Dark_Corners_of_the_Earth).jpg|Dagon (Call of Cthulhu, Dark Corners of the Earth) Dagon.png|Dagon, as it appears in Russell's Guide (merzo.net) dagon_by_brokenmachine86-d493kn2.jpg Dagon_(Marvel).jpg|Dagon (Marvel Comics) 40_Dagon.png Hydra de:Dagon Category:Characters Category:Great Old Ones Category:Entities based on mythology Category:Doctor Who (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Hyborian (Cthulhu Mythos)